Princess in a Castle
by Love Psycho
Summary: OMG, SMUT! Daisuke has a strange dream. But that's it...right? First smut, please don't kill me, I'm dying already of embarressment! Dark/Daisuke, smutty, most likely horribly so, Daisuke in Princess Dress...it's smut. PWP Read or not, I don't care!


Disclaimer: This is a product of dreaming of the impossible – I will never own _**DNAngel**_, but I certainly can play with it!

A/N: A strange product of my mind, I wrote this up in about less than half an hour, plus time for adjustments. At the cottage. _On my dad's laptop_...how I got it past him is a miracle. Please enjoy my first piece of random smut! I doubt it's any good but... ah, well. That's life.

-start-

_**Princess in a Castle**_

Daisuke was dreaming. He knew that much.

He was in a large castle, like that of a fairy tale, wandering the immense corridors and opening doors randomly, looking for something. He looked through a plethora of richly made bedrooms, and small little parlors, not to mention a large library.

But he didn't find who he was looking for.

He moved down the immense stairs and noticed what he was wearing. In the dream, it made perfect sense – he was wearing a dress in an old fancy style, though he couldn't quite place the time period. It seemed almost timeless, in fact.

Despite that, he knew he was still male underneath it – and still comfortable despite that.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and, heels clicking, looked through the lower level rooms. There was a room for made for men, obviously, a tea room, a giddy pink room for the women and others. Eventually, he came across large glass doors, and opened them. They lead outside, to a twilight lit garden filled with various flowers. He looked through them and still didn't find who he was looking for.

He did, however, find a dead rose garden that he briefly lingered over, before moving on.

He reentered the castle and moved along until he came to the most immense doors yet. They were also impossibly fancy, decked with angels, mermaids, dryads and flaming sprites, all of them holding roses.

He carefully opened one and was amazed. It was a ballroom slash throne room, all decorated for a great party. But there was only one person there.

The man was dressed nicely, once again in a timeless kind of style, staring up at the ceiling. He was well built, with wild purple hair, and tanned skin.

Daisuke slowly approached him, and the man turned and smiled. His purple eyes lit up with that smile and Daisuke caught his breath.

"This place will soon be filled again. Do you really wish for that?"

Daisuke spoke without his own consent – it made sense though, this was a dream. "Yes. I want to experience the world with you, Dark."

Dark smiled and brought Daisuke closer to him. "How about one more dance, just the two of us?"

Daisuke blushed and nodded.

Dark lightly gripped his gloved left hand and wrapped a hand around his waist.

And they danced.

Daisuke could never remember feeling this light headed before. He was so happy.

They danced slowly around the ballroom, before stopping before the massive thrones. They were covered in velvet and were made of black wood.

Dark stared heatedly at Daisuke and carefully pushed him until he was sitting on the biggest one, with his legs caught by the arms and spread wide.

Daisuke blushed hotly, as Dark's hand moved beneath his skirt, lightly brushing against his panty clad bottom.

"Let's make a good memory, shall we?"

And he began stroking him there, as one hand reached up and began to unbutton his front, removing the layers between them.

He pinched one of his newly revealed nipples and Daisuke cried out, as he caressed him. He smiled, wickedly, and reached over and took the other nipple in his mouth. Daisuke squeaked as his body was lavished with attention.

Before he knew it, he was panty less and Dark was lightly touching him, squeezing his arousal.

Daisuke panted. "Please..."

Dark's eyes glowed hotly with arousal, and he reached down and gently took him into his mouth. Daisuke threw his head back and screamed.

"Ah...aha...Da...rk!"

Dark continued to lightly suck on him, eyes still intent on his red face, as he reached a finger around and carefully inserted it in his entrance.

Daisuke shifted slightly under the uncomfortable sensation and was relieved by Dark lightly stroking his thigh with his free hand in comfort, as he added another.

Dark twisted and turned the fingers, searching until...

"AHHHH!"

Dark smirked and removed his mouth to kiss Daisuke, who moaned into it, and sloppily returned it.

He added a third and softly soothed Daisuke's whimper, jabbing that spot once more to loosen him more.

He then stood back and unbuttoned his pants, Daisuke watching hotly. He gulped as he saw Dark's arousal, softly surrounded by a dusting of dark hair.

He was pulled up more onto the throne, and Dark carefully pressed himself against his entrance. He lightly kissed his forehead and carefully, slowly entered him.

Daisuke gasped in pain, and panted, fighting the urge to move away, as Dark whispered soothingly into his ear, as he struggled himself to not just jab into him.

After a moment, Daisuke wiggled. "Move." He managed to get out.

And Dark did.

In and out he moved, adjusting the angle as he went, Daisuke slowly getting used to it. Then he hit that spot again and Daisuke saw stars.

"AH! Ah...fas...ter!"

He obliged.

Daisuke shuddered under the pressure, feeling a wig being detached slightly by the harsh movement, as the heat seemed to rise. Daisuke kissed Dark, suckling on his tongue, but eventually letting him take control, as he moaned into the heat.

It got stronger, and hotter and Daisuke panted even harsher now, gasping for breath under the passion.

One more strong movement against that special spot and Daisuke spurted his release. Dark groaned and made a few more thrust before giving into the spazing movements around him.

He sighed and partly collapsed on top of Daisuke.

He then whispered into his ear something.

Something that had Daisuke blushing even more hotly before and he turned to meet the purple gaze, which smiled at him.

He opened his mouth to reply and...

"BEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!"

Daisuke groaned, and slammed his hand against his alarm. He sat up sleepily, then noticed his lower parts were kinda wet...

…

"Ei!" Daisuke blushed hotly and practically fell out of the bed. He looked at his sheets and then quickly turned away, face red.

"DAISUKE! Wake up! School's starting soon!"

Daisuke reddened. "Ah, yeah! Coming!"

He paused in his movements, as he threw away the messy boxers and headed to the shower with a pile of clean clothes. He reached with his mind and was relieved to find Dark still sleeping in that corner of his mind.

He sighed. "That would have been embarrassing..." He said, thinking of what might have happened if Dark had saw that wet dream of his.

Daisuke then frowned. Where had that come from anyways? He soaped himself down and then rinsed, as he thought.

Exiting the shower, he decided to not dwell on it.

It didn't mean anything after all. He was just being a horny teenager, that's all.

As Daisuke left the house, which involved, of course, dodging the various traps his mother set up, Dark stirred and smirked in Daisuke's mind.

'_I'm glad you enjoyed that too, Daisuke..._' He thought, with a satisfied air. '_Now, how should I set up the next one..._' He stretched out and considered his various fantasies.

A lecherous look crossed his face. '_Either way, it will be hot._'

-owari-

A/N: My dad walked by as I was finishing. Please, _please _don't notice!

Now that I'm finished, I have a strange urge to write the rest of Dark's fantasies...but I have no clue what they all could be. (I got a teacher/student one, but that's it!) If this isn't too crappy, you could send me some ideas – and no, not all of them have to involve Daisuke crossdressing, in case you were wondering. (not the teacher/student one certainly!)

Reviews make me happy and reviewers get magic cookies for the effort!

~ Love Psycho


End file.
